The functional status of the ACTH receptor in an adrenal ademoma causing Cushing's syndrome is currently not known. We have a patient with Cushing's syndrome, who exhibits a paradoxical rise in UFC with dexamethasone. Our presumption is that the ACTH receptor is stimulated by dexamethasone or the glands' own cortisol, and that it will remain responsive to ACTH. To see a response, however, it will be necessary to block cortisol secretion to prevent autostimulation by cortisol. Single patient protocol was completed.